


Part of your consideration

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Not Actually Unrequited Love, that's all, they're dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: “Does it help if I tell you that I was so nervous too that I didn’t know how to tell you to stay when that’s the only thing I want from you? And that I don’t think you just want my body but I’m really glad that it’s a part of your considerations?”They have been playing a game that they both don’t know how to stop or how it started for that matter. What Lena knows is that the friendship she had with Kara shifted the moment they spent the night together. Wanting to keep the momentum going they embark on this thing that it's hot and cold but mostly hot until they confess what they really feel.





	Part of your consideration

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. Like sort of angsty/smuttfeelingfest/fluffy Supercorp.  
If it feels rushed it's because it is.

Here’s what she knows and what she thinks. They have been playing a game that they both don’t know how to stop or how it started for that matter. What Lena knows is that the friendship she had with Kara shifted the moment they spent the night together, a night where they were them just them, and it was the most real moment on her life. After that Kara went away for a couple of days and she acted like nothing happened when she came back. It kept on happening again and again and a resigned Lena knew that it was going to be only that, so there was nothing wrong to want that at the moment.

Lena’s sitting next to Kara’s at the meeting in the DEO, tucked into a corner between her and Alex. Lena finds that she keeps inching towards Kara unconsciously. A little closer, little closer, drawn to Kara’s body in the old Supersuit (The new one was made by Lena mind you and it was pants with pockets, yeah pockets).

Her attention is on the projections and when the briefings slide around the table and Lena reaches for a copy she realizes her thigh has somehow become pressed against the superhero and startles. Her eyes quickly dart to eye Kara’s askance as Lena pulls her leg back and Kara seems not to have noticed. Lena crosses her legs and drags her papers to the edge of the table, flustered and scattered. Her pen has rolled over to where Kara’s little ring of the legion is resting and Lena gingerly leans to pluck it up from the table. Her lowered gaze notices creamy and thick thighs are on display from where the short skirt has risen up, Lena averts her eyes, fighting her cheeks heating as her brain and hormones frantically process that information. 

Lena’s always regularly torn between wanting to coax Kara into her bed or just shove her down on the floor somewhere in her office or an empty space in the DEO where she could have her like or just repress the feelings she had for her best friend for so long (it’s getting harder each day) without telling her just that and to keep on without talking about their newfound aspect in their friendship.

Lena realizes that she has been rapidly clicking the pen on and off and has to lean back in her chair, breathing out slowly. A few minutes later and Lena feels like she has a measure of her poise back, pushing her hair behind her ear on the side facing Kara, her lips purse around the pen and her left hand settles into her lap. While everyone is facing Alex who is at the front of the room now, her body slowly shifts into Kara’s space again. Lena lets her tongue flicker out around the side of the pen and she hears Kara’s sharp intake and a victorious smirk pulls at Lena’s lips as her right hand settles pen to paper while her left brushes against Kara’s solid thigh, her heel catching at the superhero calf. Kara doesn’t flinch, she doesn’t move away, so Lena brushes along Kara’s thigh again, ostensibly picking a lint on her skirt. 

There’s a pause. Neither of them breathes and then Kara sits back in her chair, her legs opening slightly under the table, Kara’s leg resting against Lena’s again, pushing into her hand. Her right hand starts to doodle on the briefing papers as her left fingernails trail up and down the top of Kara’s thigh. Kara’s breathing picks up and Lena’s panties dampen with wetness as her body tunes itself to the blonde, igniting as Lena finally gets to tease, shape and touch her.

Lena licks her lips, her light torturous caresses circle inward, just inside Kara’s knee and she watches Kara’s left hand on the table fist, she’s a little afraid that she would leave a mark like a dent but she sees how much Kara is trying not to do that so she knows she won’t. This isn’t how Lena envisioned her first sensual touches on Kara’s body, clothed and clandestine when she wants skin to skin, the press of flesh, the taste of Kara in her mouth, on her lips and Kara’s warmth against her body, but it seems like this is going to be their breaking point.

Lena lays her palm flat on the inside of Kara’s thigh, lightly squeezing and pressing, then caressing. Each motion she makes slow and deliberate conscious of the surrounding people. Drunk with Kara’s interest, the blonde’s scent, and feeling Kara’s body finally under her hand Lena grows bolder. Lena’s caresses move to Kara’s center, her fingertips just brushing it, oh so lightly teasing and Kara’s hips shift on the seat suddenly, pressing it hard into her hand, firm and demanding. Lena wants to moan with the feel of Kara’s wet for her. She wants to shape Kara and taste her and fill herself with Kara’s finger, with her tongue and breath, taste and passion. The wetness that her palm is currently feeling and molding is just, everything.

Lena touches her over Kara’s wet panties, watching Kara’s hand flatten and flex on the table, then she lightly strokes over her center rapidly. Lena’s leg presses tighter against Kara as her hand changes angle and pressure, testing and teasing.

“Lena could you please focus-” Lena’s name shocks her back to their location, realizing her breathing had started pacing Kara’s and her eyes had stopped flicking back to the front of the room and just started watching Kara’s soft hand telegraph what she was doing to her.

Her hand slowly withdraws as Lena mentally races to catch up to the meeting. Lena wets her lips and swears she hears Kara grunt next to her as she measures her response and snaps to attention. Her leg is still attached to Kara’s, unwilling to retreat and not wanting to consider it a fever dream. After a few moments of answered questions, the next order of business captures another agent’s awareness and her hand stretches to Kara’s knee again only to have Kara’s right hand snatch it. Kara squeezes her hand in warning perhaps her pupils shoot to Lena’s, blown wide with arousal and not bothering to hide behind side glances any longer. 

Blue captured by green, Kara’s eyes look almost tortured. Exquisite agony, and an almost pleading. Lena removes her warmth from hers. She laces her hands together beneath the table, desperately squeezing her thighs together for a measure of sanity as she wonders how on earth she’ll be able to make it through the rest of the meeting with Kara there, so close but practically a continent away from her for all the good it does them.

* * *

Kara left the meeting while Lena was distracted by something Alex asked. Unfair, perhaps cowardly, Lena fumes to herself as she packs up to leave for her office at LCorp. Working on opposite ends of the city means it is ridiculously easy to avoid each other and while by nature Lena is assertive and communicative (of course only with Kara) the emotional crash from Kara’s avoidance after that risky behavior has her eager to flee this place and never come back (again). Lena grabs her bag with more force than truly necessary and opts to take the stairs. Lena acknowledges that she’s furious and curiously hurting as she marches her way to the exit only to round the corner and bounces off a stationary body or was it a wall?

The contents of her purse litter the hallway and Lena let’s out a sigh as she kneels down and starts to collect her items. 

“I’m sorry.”

Lena freezes. Cursing inwardly at that betrayal from her body, her hands quickly busy themselves when she recognizes the voice that just uttered an apology.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going. It’s fine.” Terse but even, she’s congratulating herself.

“Let me help.” Kara’s voice, still warm carries a clipped and distant tone. 

“I have it, really, just let me finish here and I’ll be out of sight, out of mind.” Was that wavering tone really hers? Too much, she needs to reel it in and put in boxes, well just one, the one titled Kara. (The biggest box if asked)

“Stop Lena.” Kara’s voice, gone firm, stern and commanding manages to actually make her finally look up at her looming form. Kara crouches down and Lena has to force herself to keep facing her, while her eyes want to be anywhere but on hers. “I was waiting for you and it was a bad choice of position. It was my fault so let me help.” 

Lena swallows, hard. Hopes a lead ball in her stomach and she realizes Kara probably really doesn’t want to know what she has to say. Lena nods, busying her hands again leaving the bag open on the floor between them, eager to be on her way. Her eyes sweep the floor one more time to be sure she has collected everything, eyeing the broken compact and mirror with dismay, bad luck to end the day feeling like a punch line.

“Listen-” Kara breaks off with a sigh as her cellphone blares the Wonder Woman’s Wrath ringtone and Lena clutches it like the lifeline it is. “I have to take this.” Lena moves quickly to answer, not actually caring who is on the other end and laughing in relief with the chipper voice on the other end of the line wondering when her slow ass is making it over for Ruby’s soccer game.

Lena steps heading to the elevator, her mind on the distracting chatter as she informs her friend, “Just for Ruby, I’m turning back time itself and will be there in a blink of an eye.” Kara’s body stops short of stepping on the elevator with her, and Lena leans against the wall all the way to the secret back entrance and as the door closes she fears that so many other doors were closing as well.

The last thing she sees is Kara’s big blue disappointed eyes staring at the floor in front of her.

At least they weren’t looking at her.

* * *

It has been an entire week. Seven days, 14 hours and 22 minutes since disaster dovetailed their easy byplay and Kara still is avoiding her. Lena tries not to remind herself for approximately the fortieth time that this is precisely why she shouldn’t have risked her entire friendship with Kara just because her feelings where unstoppable and she’s being honest, it was more like her desires where unmatched.

Mon-el is attempting to corral their ever expanding project of new suits (for the rest of them since he was jealous of Kara’s new suit), and when he is interrupted yet again by Alex, Lena gives in and cuts into the debacle so the meeting does not last years and everyone can pretend to shovel food in their mouths. Fortunately, they’re in Kara’s apartment, a more neutral spot so she can’t blab or say something inappropriate while everyone was there.

“If you let him finish, Alex, he could really make sense at the end, or at least we all hope so.” There are several aborted laughs as Mon-El scowls at her and she winks at Alex. Kara’s chair grates on the floor causing all heads to turn her way.

“Just getting water,” Kara waves everyone on. 

The food never actually gets eaten at these things, well not by Lena since Kara and Mon-El and even Brainy eat all of it. Too much talking to do, too much nervous energy, even so the bites Lena manages to choke down sit like rocks as Kara’s earlier attempt at finding normal had fallen flat. Lena has tried to gloss over it, telling herself it doesn’t matter; they’re on different terms, only now they just ‘work together’ since the term friends didn’t apply to what Lena tried to do to Kara the other day.

Lena’s anxiousness is buried deep as she smiles and makes chit chat with James, pretending progress happens, just as often as eating at casual lunch meetings. He still flirts with her but she knows that ship has sailed and failed long ago so while she entertains his way of making things right between them she doesn’t flirt back, but to outsiders or to everyone in the room it looks like she is.

Kara has taken to drinking water a lot more often than not this day and it feels weird.

When everything winds down fifteen minutes later than scheduled, Lena hits the door like she’s fleeing the scene of a crime; she’s the last one to leave though. She reasons she could have an appointment.

She does.

She’s a CEO after all.

But ten steps into her fast heel shod hustle she’s halted by a hand at her elbow, and turning she frowns over Kara’s ridiculously long legs.

An adversarial advantage that feels distinctly unjust. 

Kara face screwed up to form an argument before she even realizes Lena’s being corralled. “Look,” Lena starts hotly, “I have to go Kara I-” and her back hits the wall as Kara mouth covers hers. All the air is sucked in and Lena suddenly can’t remember what her limbs are supposed to do. Kara’s lips, firm and soft, are kissing every stitch of lipstick off her.

Pressure, intensity, focus sending her thoughts flying as Kara’s hands crowds her soft curves and how they brace her shoulders to the wall may be the only thing holding her up. 

Then they’re gone in an instant as Kara pulls back and looks down at her, Kara’s dark gaze trying to penetrate hers. 

Confused, Lena does nothing but stare back.

Kara steps away, taking the brief sense of warmth and that delicious scent with her and Kara waits. Bereft, Lena lets the silence linger. Kara seems to take that as some sort of signal, and she watches fascinated as a muscle in Kara’s jaw line twitches.

“I’m sorry, I obviously misread this. I’m sorry for doing that. Oh Rao, Lena, I’m so sorry.” And there she is, the Kara she knows and has missed. She’s talking some more and she feels bad for tuning her out for a while, since she can only think of those soft lips and how they fitted perfectly with hers.

“It’s okay Kara, I know you really don’t want it. You’ve been avoiding me since that night we slept together. I should be the one apologizing. But let’s just put it behind us and just forget about it, ok?” Kara regards her with the same confused stare she just did after she kissed her and she knows now that it was a good thing that she came up with that. “If you’ll excuse me I have to work.” Lena turns to pull the door open but Kara’s hand slams it shut again with such softness that she’s actually surprised she managed that. Kara’s tall frame leaves plenty of distance between them, but still keeps the door shut easily. Kara’s incredible blue eyes stare at green, while she catches the hand that goes to push her chest and Kara just holds it. 

“You were flirting with everyone but me.” The fact that Kara manages to state it without accusation, simple and flat starts sucking the heat out of her firing temper. Kara’s eyes are still trying to track hers, captivated. Nervously and defensively Lena shrinks back into the door.

“I wasn’t aware that I couldn’t do that,” There is a shrug to her shoulders and her gaze flits to Kara’s hands. 

“So is that what it was last week?” Stated so baldly and rather insultingly her eyes manage to meet Kara’s just fine. 

“Are you serious? Oh yeah Kara, I feel up everyone in every office. There’s a rotation during meetings, haven’t you noticed?” Kara’s beautiful mouth forms a grotesque grimace as she realize what she were implying and so Kara takes a deep breath, refusing to let go of her hand in hers with her renewed tugging. “Lena, I want to know that it’s more. I need it to be more. Because you are everything to me.” 

“Kara, I’ve wanted this since as long as I can remember. You are the most important thing in my life. But time and time and again you just pull away when I want to talk about it. You’re everything to me as well but I can just keep on pretending and playing hot and cold with you.”

Lena watches Kara with hurt and hunger warring in her eyes and Kara brings her hand to Kara’s soft lips and kisses it tenderly. “You are right, and I am sorry. I was just scared that I would, I don’t know ruin us. I don’t want to let you go, ever.”

“Then don’t.” Lena mimics the same action that Kara did moments ago when she brushes her own lips to the hand on her cheek.

Something, finally the _it_ of it all dawns on both of them. They want the same thing. They feel pretty much everything that could be felt when you’re in love. Kara grins and it’s so infectious that it makes Lena grin as well.

Lena takes the first step, metaphorically and breaches the remaining space between them. Her lips this time savor Kara’s. It’s long, tender and it ignites something inside her that she doesn’t want to stop. She opens her mouth to let Kara explore with her tongue and the kiss turns intense and hungry. The moans that they pull out of each other are the only deterrent to the thirty minute make out session against the door.

Something snaps in Kara too as Lena nips and bites her lower lip when they kiss again. Kara presses her to the door and separates their lips only for Kara’s mouth to reach her ears. “Lena I want you.”

“You have me,” Lena says. Although she doesn’t recognize that voice since it’s so ragged. Kara smirks at the telltale sign and nips her neck with force, obviously wanting to leave a mark.

She succeeds.

“Lena I want to hear the sounds you make when I’m in you again.” Lena’s lips shape Kara’s name, as she stands stunned. Her throat working to come up with sounds and then she fights past the sudden obstruction to whisper quietly, “I want you too Kara.”

Kara’s hand coaxes Lena’s arm over the superhero shoulder; the other tips her chin up so that their lips are centimeters apart again. Lena moans as her lips cross the divide and devour Kara’s, fighting to conquer even as Kara fill her hands with her ass and boost her up. Lena’s legs wrap around Kara’s waist, one pump freed and falling with a clatter to the floor as her hands eagerly fist in Kara’s hair to keep her mouth right where it is, where it belongs. Their tongues lick and then tangle as her skirt bunches at her thighs locked to Kara’s hips. The soft palms of the blonde smooth up her stocking covered legs, pushing the skirt up and up until they meet bare pale thigh, and Kara’s teeth dig into her bottom lip, causing her whole body to buck against hers with urgent, unfettered need.

“Is this ok?” Kara pants against her cheek when they break away.

“This is more than ok.”

“Do you want to do this?”

“Yes.” There’s no other answer. Something rips after that and then Kara is entering her with two fingers and Lena can’t think. Lena can’t think or focus or feel anything beyond the haze, the desire, the sweeping impossible need. Lena fucking explodes on the second or the third hard thrust after Kara fills her with a third finger, so sensitized and tilted just right and there is some sort of sobbing half growl that escapes Kara’s throat before Kara’s hand still holding her to Kara’s body, while the other does the work. Her body grinding into her, they’re so lost into each other. 

Lena can’t keep track of time, whether its seconds or minutes that Kara’s fingers pounds into her fiercely, her lips open on Kara’s, swallowing each other’s cries as they drive and strain and take. The best part for Lena is hearing Kara lose control in her arms, is the sexiest thing that has ever happened and she cums again feeling Kara drinking in her pleasure. Two rapid fire releases and her body refuse to let her go, milking and trembling. She just had Kara and somehow it’s already not enough. Lena needs her naked, flesh to flesh, to map every inch of her. Lena wants to feel Kara crumbling down on her fingers and mouth too.

Her limbs slowly relax around Kara, perspiration starting to cool and provoke shivers from her neck to her cleavage and Kara gently sets her unsteady legs on the floor, catching up her right leg when she wobbles from the missing shoe and they both laugh, giddy and unsure. Lena nods to let Kara know she has her balance and as Kara steps back to fish up the missing heel, Lena sees her shredded lace panties and pushes her hair back into some semblance of normal. Kara presses the pump into her hand and follows her eyes to the errant article.

“This is not what I envisioned when I stopped you today,” Kara stilted, awkward words almost sounding apologetic as Lena slips her foot back into the pump. Her head tilts, considering as she straighten her skirt. She can’t help but inquire. “What was your plan, then?”

“It was less a plan and more a decisive need to prevent you from escaping before I could ask you out.”

“Like in a date?”

“Yes, as in a date. I’m fairly certain there is supposed to be a natural order to these things.”

Lena stares at her questioningly. She forms the question, rattling first and foremost in her brain, “You waited an entire week to ask me out on a date and waited almost a month to tell me you want me?”

“I want more than a date, but it seemed a good place to start. What are you doing tomorrow night?” 

Her brain has sort of just frozen on “more than a date” and it takes her a few attempts to actually make words leave her suddenly dry throat. “Tomorrow?” Her wheels turn sluggishly. “I have to work?” comes out as a question rather than an answer. 

“Okay. I don’t want to try to inconvenience you so Friday?” Her hand has started unconsciously rubbing over her suddenly thundering heart and Lena finds her head starts nodding without her brain’s permission.

“Great. Should we meet after work somewhere for dinner? Or we could walk somewhere nearby direct from the DEO after work.” Kara’s eyes narrow, as Lena starts to resent the fact that Kara seems to be working on all cylinders while she’s still floundering in afterglow.

“Whatever you want is fine.” Ok, give her a break. She just sort of confessed her feelings for her best friend, and said best friend just told her that she feels the same in a way and then proceeded to fuck against the door to Kara’s apartment, not minding the neighbors or the fact that it was their first time after telling each other that it wasn’t only just a casual thing for both of them. It was them and she has never found anyone she could be herself with not to mention someone she could let her see and accept her for what she was.

Kara stoops and scoops up the remains of her panties and pockets them. “Want me to fly you to work?” 

“I would love that.”

Kara smiles as she pecks her lips like the sweetest thing ever and without further prompting she takes her in her arms and flies them there.

* * *

Friday seems to crawl by. Lena has never been much of a clock watcher and she has no idea why she seems to be fighting with herself, torn between anticipation and dread. Kara hasn’t texted, emailed, dropped by or called to confirm any plans and her stomach has been churning since 3pm with nerves stretched thin. She knows Supergirl hasn’t been busy. Seems like the city is slowing down on the crime front and nor threats or new villains have come by. She knows Snapper hasn’t assigned anything that pressing for that matter. She knows Alex is not sick, nor either of their friends.

She knows. 

So she thinks this is another one of Kara’s freak-outs and so she should’ve known.

Precisely at six as Lena is shutting everything down resigned to having to spend the night alone in her apartment with a bottle or two of wine and her favorite movie. But then she hears the door open and she looks up to find Kara looming in the doorway with a jacket over her arm and her own bag in her hand, like this is a common occurrence, oh and also flowers.

“Kara…”

“Lena before you get mad at me for not calling or anything, i need to tell you that it wasn’t my fault, I just had to help the Legends with something on another earth.”

“A call would’ve been nice Kara.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

She truly looks sorry so Lena lets it pass, lets the anger and the hurt she felt for a week pass for the cute smile Kara was giving her and also the sweet kiss accompanied by it.

“You have a lot of making up to do!” Lena says after pushing Kara away from her lips.

“I know so that’s why I brought you this.” Lena takes the flowers first and puts them down so that she could take the offered bag and opens it to find the name of the store where she buys some of her lingerie. Lena can’t tell whether to be aghast and outraged or impressed when Kara tacks on her explanation. “It’s a replacement. I know you buy things that aren’t cheap and I wanted to say sorry for ripping your favorite pair.”

“How do you know they were my favorite?”

“I may or may not have-“ Kara blushes fiercely before continuing and Lena finds it that she has already forgiven her for her disappearance fully now. She looks at Kara who decides in that moment that she’s going to be brave. “X-ray vision and I happened to find most times that you would wear the pair quite often so then I thought they were your favorite. Just like mine are my puppy boxers.”

Of course they are. Her reaction vacillates between a stunned blink, and an acknowledgement that she have rather made her speechless with a bit of odd thoughtfulness. Lena settles on a thank you after pursing her lips and then laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. Lena tucks the replacement panties in her purse and tries to tamp down the heat in her cheeks and avoid blushing.

As they grab a spot on one of the cars, Kara actually tucks her into her side, Kara’s hand curving around her hip under her jacket. Her nerves are already shot as she fights not to wrap around her in melting appreciation or construct diary entries to this step. Lena’s not sure she’s going to survive a date with Kara Danvers. In the end she does wrap herself around Kara while Kara tells her the reason why she didn’t contact her.

Seems like other universes exist.

She would love Kara in each one.

Frank takes them to the restaurant Kara picked. It’s the restaurant that they both love but haven’t been in a long time. Kara’s hand catches hers on the way out, and the easy careless affection makes Lena smile as they discuss their orders. Slipping onto her chair at a two person table, the conversation never lulls. It doesn’t feel awkward, there are no strange pauses and the comfort lasts through most of the meal. It’s perfect, it’s so them and nothing has changed. Only the fact that when Lena turns down desert Kara’s hand finds her knee under the table and she doesn’t think Kara even notices that she has utterly lost the thread of the discussion. Kara’s thumb caresses her sensitized skin and Lena’s staring at Kara’s lips forming words and all she wants is her mouth on hers again.

Her name forms with a smirk that Lena sees considering her focus and she startles, her knee jerking out from under Kara’s hand and her eyes shooting to blue. “I’ll have them bring the check.”

Frank picks them up again and it turns almost uncomfortable as they maintain an island of separation between them after Lena insists repeatedly that if she needed to leave she should do it now. Kara’s stern order to get in the damn car already ringing in her ears as the driver looked on with an almost indecent amount of interest. Kara did promise and undivided attention and she’s getting it. She doesn’t know why she still nervous, since they have done everything already.

Kara’s quiet in the elevator. They both stand next to each other as Kara insists on pressing the button for her floor. Lena’s not sure where the easy connection fled to the minute they left the restaurant but Lena finds herself longing to figure out a way to bring it back. When the ding is finally for her floor Lena walks out first, heading to her door and unsure of whether Kara is following her, declining to look back Lena hits the end of the hallway and finally turns. Kara is a couple of paces behind her, paused and rather looming.

“Thanks for the date?” The latter coming out as a clear question and Lena busies herself unlocking the door. Out of the corner of her eye Lena sees one broad shoulder move in a shrug and she leave her hand on the turned doorknob and tries to figure out how to invite Kara in – whether she should try. 

“No thank you,” Kara’s voice comes out all stilted again. “Right, well we should do this again sometime.” Lena marshals herself and turns the knob and enters, facing Kara across the threshold. “I guess this is goodnight then,” Lena tells to Kara’s frowning face. 

“Lena,” Lena pauses closing the door with her name on Kara’s lips, her eyebrow raised in question. Maybe this is it, maybe Kara will finally address the sudden elephant in the room, their awkwardness to the end of their date, to the feeling that even though it was perfect at first it’s all crumbling down due to their both stupidity and their scared feelings and maybe the fact that Kara still thinks she messed up by not contacting her before or just maybe Kara will ask her for a kiss goodbye that certainly will help dissipate the sudden animosity and awkward goodbye. Maybe Kara will tell her that it was all a mistake and still Lena would find it better than what Kara actually says. “Sleep well.”

Lena presses Sam’s name on her home screen and hits dial as she steps out of her heels and hangs them on the rack at the door.

“You seriously aren’t calling me during sex, are you?” Are the first words out of her mouth.

“No, I would never do that, Sam.”

“Didn’t you have THE date with Kara tonight?” Lena bounces up and down on her toes, flexing her arches and toes and pad to the refrigerator for water for her somewhat burning throat. “Yes.” 

Something simple in that word, in her tone and immediately she hears in response, “Ice cream?” 

“Sam you are lactose intolerant.” 

“Ah, but for my best friend I can weather this storm. Climb any mountain. Eat any dairy.”

“You just want ice cream.”

“It can be both.” 

Lena laughs helplessly and opens her mouth to agree when there’s knocking on her balcony door. “Hang on a second, it’s Supergirl at my window.”

“Good for Kara, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and call me back?”

“Ummm…” Lena fidgets and leaves her hand on the lock, considering. “Yeah, yeah okay let’s do that.”

Lena opens the door to the balcony, tentative and in her bare feet Kara towers just a bit as she places her hand on the door jamb. 

“I’m an ass.” Lena snorts and then covers her mouth, a little embarrassed and a little shocked. 

“I thought I should see you home, but I didn’t want you to think I was inviting myself in. After our last…” Kara seems to be reaching for a word, finally settling on “…encounters I did not want this to seem like all I wanted from you was your body.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes you are an ass. We did stablish already that we wanted more than just our bodies so. Want to come in?” Kara wavers a bit, her body visibly rocking between crossing the threshold and staying there. “Does it help if I tell you that I was so nervous too that I didn’t know how to tell you to stay when that’s the only thing I want from you? And that I don’t think you just want my body but I’m really glad that it’s a part of your considerations?”

Kara steps through the door, right into her body and she’s unprepared for the kiss Kara unleashes on her mouth as she kicks her door shut behind her and lift Lena so effortlessly. Her arms wrap tight around Kara’s neck as her phone hits something on the way down and her teeth are busy getting acquainted with the line of Kara’s jaw as she grits out, “Bedroom?”

Her legs wrap around Kara’s hips as she points vaguely behind her and Kara groans as their lower bodies meld, fitting together with an ease that bewilders her because it always took her months with her previous partners to become really acquainted with each other. Kara’s mouth is on hers as she bumps her back into the wall right next to the bedroom doorway and it sidetracks all thought processes and Lena moans out her name and tugs at Kara’s cape.

Kara rears back, losing the cape and noting the actual entrance to the bedroom and takes a few sure strides and dumps her back on the bed, following her down. Kara’s fist is in her hair, her tongue in her mouth and their bodies are moving together like there aren’t way too many clothes between them for this. Lena’s skirt has become all tangled up around her hips, and she’s currently struggling to remember how buttons get undone when Kara’s knees press into her core and she just pulls, popping and scattering noises sounding.

Kara pulls back and looks rather incredulous and Lena can’t bring herself to look sorry as her hands find the skin on Kara’s chest and the blonde groans and take her mouth again, while her other hand reaching between them Lena hears the unmistakable jingle of a zipper pulled down and Kara super speeding her suit off.

This time Kara asks quickly, she checks quickly and after an affirmative nod and plead from Lena’s mouth Kara’s hand eases her strip of panties to the side and lineups. Her soft whimpers sound in Kara’s ear as she adjusts and sinks three fingers deep, and Kara’s other fist comes down into her field of view to grip the covers as she stills. 

Inside Lena, she feels Kara picking up speed as Kara grasps the hem of Lena’s shirt and rips it open with ease with the other hand. Lena helps wriggle out of it and Kara tugs down the cups in her bra and covers a hard nipple with Kara’s lips and pulls back thrusting deep. Lena chokes on this moan as Kara’s teeth grip her nipple in her mouth. Kara licks and frees it and shifts over her.

Her lashes raise and her forest green eyes have trouble meeting direct blue gaze as Kara’s whole body thrusts deep into her, as if not only her fingers were into her. Kara directness, her appreciation almost too intimate to bear, her left arm wrapped around her upper back with Kara’s hand fist in her hair, supporting and controlling not letting her turn away from her, forcing her to see the superhero, to acknowledge them and the thing between them. Then Kara’s hand always fleeting goes down and grips her ass as Kara pulls her to her with every thrust of her other hand into her, like Kara can’t bury her body deep enough in Lena’s willing body. 

Every single time their bodies crash into each other she feels Kara’s chest rub over her nipples adding to her pleasure, to her ache. Her lips part on a hiccupping cry when Kara grinds after a thrust, Lena’s fingertips release the wall behind her where she was braced and travels up her corded arms to wrap around her. Kara presses a tender open mouthed kiss to her tipped up chin and then the blonde’s forehead rests on her shoulder as they tangle up in each other, bodies joined and clinging. Kara’s voice rumbles right in her ear as her limbs tighten on a strong and muscular body of a goddess. “Cum for me Lena. I want to see you, I want to hear you. I love you.”

Lena shudders and trembles, body pressed to Kara’s as her teeth dig into her shoulder. Kara’s fingers ease her through her orgasm. Her lips instinctively turn to find Kara’s and so the blonde shifts, pulls back and her eyes open. Her face starts to angle away when Kara’s grip in her hair now firms, Kara’s eyes still lit with heat and she feels Kara still slowly pull back and thrust back in again. Lena moans helplessly, and then Kara’s mouth smothers the moan with a deep kiss and her nails dig into Kara’s bunching shoulders. Kara’s lips brand her skin as she builds Lena back up, patience and passion a potent mix Lena finds she can’t withstand in the softest of drugging kisses, betraying no hint of the edged hunger Kara must feel.

The superhero writes part of her name on her heart and Lena closes her eyes, unable to face any more but the feel of Kara over her, inside of her. Kara’s frame surrounds her, the scent filling her lungs and if Lena were to open her eyes she would see nothing but Kara and she’s terrified. 

She remembers now what pushed her to the edge.

Kara loves her.

She loves her.

Lena loves her too.

Kara’s artists’ fingers catch up her right thigh and pins it to the bed, stars sparking behind her eyelids as Kara drives into her clit and she brings both of her hands to play, one to enter Kara as she cries out surreptitiously catching the moisture that leaks, her sobbing breath easily converts to pants as Kara begs her to come with her and the other to caress Kara’s face. 

“Come with me love.” Lena says and Kara’s fingers grip her thigh, squeezing in earnest as she cums. Because Lena asked, because Lena needed to have her, because Lena could hear her heart beating so fast as she feels Kara and because Kara knew that she loved her too.

Both of their breaths slowly even out, and her left leg refuses to loosen its grip on Kara’s legs. Kara shifts over her and she smiles, pressing down hard on her closed eyelids, enough to watch the color burst before she drops that safety net. Kara doesn’t go far, she makes herself the big spoon to Lena and she protectively puts an arm around her and presses herself closer to her.

Lena loves it.

She loves Kara.

She loves this.

“Lena?”

“Mmm?” 

Kara’s arm retracts and her skin goes cold, her cheek rubbing against the pillow as she listens to her. 

“Do I need to go?”

Lena rolls herself and it’s now in Kara’s arm. “No.” Her legs press back into Kara’s, seeking her body heat again, Kara reaches down to the tangled mess of the comforter from her restless night before and pulls it over their cooled bodies. 

“Ok good. I love you.” The quiet manages to speak volumes, but neither of them move restlessly. Contained and connected, her fingers smooth the sheet in front of her even when it is perfect, the sound and feel soothing to her.

“I love you too Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say how happy every comment, kudos and subscriptions made me. I hope you liked this one and future installments.


End file.
